


Replay

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [10]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

.

“What did you break now?”

“What makes you think—”

“I heard the crash from the bathroom.”

“Right. It was just an old blue mug, nothing valuable. I already swept it up.”

“Not the one with the cockerels on it?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Bugger! You great lummox, you—”

“Why are you so upset over an old chipped mug?”

“It was one of a pair.”

“So now you just have one of them left.”

“No, you already broke the other one.”

“I did? I don’t remember the other one.”

“Remember our first time, Bodie?”

“Course I do.”

“We didn’t even make it to the bedroom—”

“You pushed me down onto the kitchen table—”

“I _pinned_ you to the table.”

“I wasn’t fighting you—”

“And when I sucked your cock you lost control—”

“And my arm flew out and knocked… that other blue mug to the ground shattering it.”

“We didn’t even notice until we stood up to move to the bedroom and a piece of it got stuck in your foot… Bodie, why are you holding that mug?”

“We’ve got other mugs and there’s the table. Want to stage a re-enactment?”

.


End file.
